Learning To Love Him
by teabags-x
Summary: Trish doesn't feel the same way about somebody. But what is she gonna do about it?
1. Where Is the Love?

**NOTE:** I disclaim ...Read and Review please and thanks...Hope you like it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Trish sighed. Sitting right infront of her was a man who loved her. He was kind to her, he spoiled her, he was attractive, funny, and in most ways, he was perfect. But why didn't she love him?

"Trish is something wrong?" he asked her.

Trish snapped out of her dazed state and looked at him. "No..I'm sorry. I was just thinking for a minute."

'Dammit Trish, why are you doing this to him...you're so selfish.' He leaned in and kissed her softly before smiling.

"I gotta get back to the guys. See ya later." And with that, Trish was left alone in her hotel room.

'I know...I'll call Lil.' Trish thought. She grabbed her cellphone from her purse and dialed up Lillian Garcia's number. Ringgg...Ringgg... 'Dammit.' Trish got her voice mail.

As she went to close her phone, she saw the banner glowing at her. 'Trish + Dave' Just another painful reminder of all the feelings she didn't have.

About half an hour later, Trish was still sitting on the couch, staring off into space. She was startled a bit by a knock at the door, followed by some giggling, which could only mean one thing. She got up off the couch and headed to the door.

"Hey Aimes." Trish said, without much expression in her voice.

"Aww Trishy, what's wrong?" her friend asked.

"You already know Amy." she answered quickly.

"Trish, I don't see why you're so lost. I mean, yes-he's a great guy. And ya, you're going to hurt him...but you're hurting him more just staying with him...and the sad thing is, I think the only reason you haven't done anything is you're afraid of the guilt." Amy said, seriously.

"I don't need you to lecture me...I know perfectly well that this will hurt...but I want to save him from it as much as I can."

Amy headed back towards the door. "Fine. And by the way, there's a note from Tyson up here on the table." Trish was alone. Again. 'Well that was short and not-so sweet' She thought, as she headed for the note on the table, written in familiar handwriting.

_'Hey Baby..._

_Before I go home for the weekend, I wanted to take you out. So Thursday night at 6, meet me at L'Escargot. It's a seafood place, semi-formal. I'm sorry I can't make it to Steph's banquet with you...I'll call later and check in with you._

_Love,_

_Dave.xo'_

'Did Amy ever think this might not be so easy?' Trish wondered to herself...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	2. Thursday Night

AUTHORS NOTES: I own nothing, this little creative...wave lol...came from nowhere and I've got a couple chapters of this story done already. I think I like it. Tell me what you think though :)

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Thursday night had creeped up on Trish in no time. She stood infront of the mirror in her dress, fixing her hair. She looked good, as always...and she smiled. She was excited about tonight for some reason. She hummed to herself as she finished her hairdo. She looked at the clock-5:45. 'Perfect.' She thought. She slipped on her shoes, and grabbed her purse. Then she headed down to the hotel lobby and to her car that was waiting for her.

Within 10 minutes, she reached the restaurant. She told the seating hostess who she was to meet, and was led to a table by the stage. Dave had been waiting for her. Being a gentleman, he got up and greeted her with a kiss on the cheek. "Hey...you're just on time." It was almost exactly 6:00 when she reached his table. He pulled out a chair for her and tucked her in before seating himself across from her.

"I ordered for you already, because I wanted you to try the pasta. It's to die for." he said with a chuckle. He knew she was a pasta freak.

Trish smiled. "Thanks...you know me so well." Trish wanted to kick herself with her pointy stilettos right there for not being head over heels in love with this man.

The couple chatted it up for awhile, before the food was brought over to the table. At about 6:45, the stage was filled with a band, and swing dancers.

Trish was in awe. Not only was the music amazing, but the dancing! "Dave...this is unbelievable. I never knew swing dancing was that...I can't even describe it!"

Dave laughed. "Well I'm glad you're having a good time." He smiled at her.

Trish looked at him for a couple of minutes. 'Okay...maybe this is why goodbye's so hard."

After they had finished eating and the band had left the stage, Dave asked for the check and paid. He took Trish by the hand and led her to her car.

The two sat in the silent darkness, looking at the summer night sky for what seemed like hours.

Trish surprised herself and broke the silence. "Where are you planning on going after this?"

"I don't know. Hotel I guess." was his answer.

Trish knew he had drank a few glasses of wine, and she didn't want to take any chances letting him drive himself home. "Here, get in my car." she said, as she unlocked the doors.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x


	3. Dave Isn't Dumb

NOTE: I own nothing :)...Thanks for reviewing everyone!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Trish..when are you gonna stop messing with him? The man shows you how much he cares like everyday. And what do you do?" Amy and Lilian had been lecturing her as she got ready to pick him up from the gym.

"Trish, we're you're friends, and we'll always be your friends-no matter what. But we just don't get it" Lilian said.

"What is there to 'get'? He cares about me more than I care about him. And it's not like I don't see anything in him either, so don't go there. My brain's got about a million reasons I should love him." Trish snapped back.

"Trish?" Amy said seriously. Trish looked at her friend. "Maybe he cares about him more than you want to **admit** you care about him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Later that night in Evoloution's Room..._

"Dave!" Randy shouted.

"Wha...sorry man. Just zoned out for a second there."

"It's okay...but seriously. What's going on with you lately?" Randy asked.

"Nothing man...just forget about it, alright?"

"It's Trish, huh?"

Dave nodded. "Okay, okay. Lately she's been different. I mean, we're dating, but we don't share a hotel room...and she's been weird. Like distant one minute, and perfectly fine the next. I don't know what's going on with her."

"That blows...you gonna talk to her about it?" Randy asked.

"What the hell do I say to her? Oh I know, 'Woman, we don't talk, kiss, share a room, and you don't seem interested anymore.' Seriously Randy." he said, noticeably upset.

"Well, I'd start there. But be a bit more polite." Randy laughed. "Or...you could romance her until the old Trish comes back." he suggested.

"Well I've got a few surprises for her." Dave said.

"Sounds good to me...but call her up-the night is young, my friend! We still have time to party! Oh, and get her to bring a certain leggy diva..." Dave laughed.

"Stacy?"

"I figured why not. You've got a blonde, so I'll match you." Randy said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Okay, so Dave's noticed Trish's distance. Will he be able to get the old Trish back?


End file.
